


Magnetismo Animale

by Airalila



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bull's chargers death, Grief/Mourning, Mental Health Issues, Mesmerism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airalila/pseuds/Airalila
Summary: Le Furie sono state sacrificate e Il Toro si trova a far fronte alla morte dei suoi uomini. Sembrano non esserci vie di scampo al rimorso e al dolore, forse.[...]Ne aveva vista molta di gente ridotta in quello stato, gente senza una guida, senza una direzione, incapace di tenere insieme la propria vita. Ma lui aveva tenuto fede al proprio dovere, perché all'improvviso tutto sembrava sbagliato? [...]





	

_"Tutte le influenze delle cose sugli esseri trovano una corrispondenza reciproca nell'influenza degli esseri sulle cose  
e gli astri dominano gli esseri e le cose dell'universo"  
Franz Anton Mesmer_

 

Il buio scendeva lento, sfumando i colori e sfocando i contorni nel cortile che si andava pian piano svuotando. Le voci si radunavano attorno ai fuochi che occhieggiavano da ogni angolo, promettendo calore e tranquillità, o attorno ai tavoli della taverna, sacrificando l'intimità e la bellezza di un cielo sereno, all'oblio donato dalla birra e dalla musica. Il Toro si era trovato ad osservare meravigliato i manichini da addestramento e non era riuscito ad allontanarsene per buona parte del pomeriggio. Era rimasto affascinato a fissare quel vuoto ingombrante, come sorpreso di non trovarvi i suoi uomini intenti a giocare alla guerra.  
Quando il buio calò davanti ai suoi occhi come un sipario, interrompendo quello spettacolo disarmante, il qunari si diresse alla taverna.  
Il locale era curiosamente più tranquillo del solito, ma anche in questo caso la testa riempiva il vuoto, sovrapponendo suoni conosciuti alla novità spiazzante del silenzio. Per quanto Il Toro si affannasse per tornare alla normalità, la sua mente continuava a tradirlo riproponendo voci, immagini e abitudini da cui avrebbe dovuto prendere le distanze.  
I giorni appena trascorsi sembravano perdersi lontani e allo stesso tempo ripetersi nella sua testa ciclicamente, come se in ogni attimo fosse in grado di rivivere tutto da capo.

Aveva fatto ritorno a Skyhold in piena notte, appena un paio di giorni prima. Era subito entrato in taverna ma non aveva potuto occupare il suo solito posto e non aveva potuto neanche sedersi al tavolo con l'Inquisitore e gli altri compagni. Cercava e temeva il silenzio e la solitudine. Quella notte bevve fino a dimenticare il proprio nome, ma quel nome posticcio, quell'uomo che non era mai esistito se non negli occhi dei suoi uomini, era risultato più facile da dimenticare del suono della voce di Krem. Si era infine accasciato nel magazzino, nello spazio angusto ricavato tra barili di birra e polverose casse di vino. Rimase lì, abbandonato come un rottame per tutto il giorno e la notte successivi. Credeva che rimanere immobile e inerte avrebbe allontanato la sofferenza, per affinità con quel sentimento che segue una battaglia andata male, quando il corpo dolorante spera con l'immobilità di ingannare il dolore.  
Poi l'Inquisitore lo aveva trovato e lo aveva costretto ad alzarsi in piedi, il dolore non lo aveva ucciso e questo aveva lasciato in lui un senso di delusione inspiegabile. La rabbia e le recriminazioni verso di lei si erano affacciate alla sua mente per un attimo, ma non poteva mentire a se stesso, non poteva affibbiare ad altri la responsabilità di quanto era accaduto.  
Gli occhi della donna gli avevano restituito la sua miseria. Ne aveva vista molta di gente ridotta in quello stato, gente senza una guida, senza una direzione, incapace di tenere insieme la propria vita. Ma lui aveva tenuto fede al proprio dovere, perché all'improvviso tutto sembrava sbagliato?  
La sua strada era giusta, aveva seguito il Qun fin nel suo più miserevole e terribile comandamento, aveva chinato il capo al proprio destino sapendo di non potergli sfuggire. Che cos'era dunque, quella sensazione che gli incastrava i pensieri come un nodo impossibile da sciogliere? Poteva il Qun tollerare tanta disperazione?  
Non voleva la pietà di nessuno, non voleva che l'Inquisitore guardandolo potesse vedere un uomo spezzato, non poteva esserlo. Al contrario era un uomo tutto d'un pezzo, un uomo che conosce il proprio sentiero e lo segue senza timore, senza rimorsi. Negare questa verità avrebbe significato rinnegare il Qun, e farlo ora sarebbe stato come dire ai suoi uomini: “Scusate, ho sbagliato e voi siete morti in vano.” Ma le loro vite erano preziose e lo sarebbero rimaste, la sua vita da quel momento in avanti apparteneva al Qun più tenacemente di quanto non fosse stato in precedenza.

Si rimise in sesto e ripulì la propria facciata, il sorriso da Ben-Hassrath era faticoso da portare ma calzava ancora perfettamente sul suo viso.  
Quella mattina aveva raccolto ciò che era rimasto dei suoi uomini e aveva invitato l'Inquisitore alla rappresentazione. Aveva stretto tra le mani un fardello troppo leggero per contenere tutto ciò che quegli uomini avevano significato nella sua vita, li lasciò andare poi, con poche parole. Le parole erano giuste ma non avevano alcun significato, Krem di sicuro non le avrebbe comprese. Colmò il vuoto di senso, condividendo con l'Inquisitore i buoni propositi per il futuro. Il Qun era la sua strada, con i suoi uomini era morto il Toro di Ferro. Senza Krem a prendersi gioco di lui, senza le continue fandonie di Dalish o gli scoppi di risa di Rocky, Il Toro non esisteva più. Poteva continuare a vestire quel nome come avrebbe in futuro vestito di nuovo il nome di Hissrad ma non vi era più distinzione oramai.  
Alla fin fine poteva essere fiero di sé, quella era stata senza dubbio la sua migliore interpretazione. Aveva mostrato al capo un volto composto appena incrinato da un alone di dolore, né troppo né troppo poco. Si era sforzato di cancellare ogni ombra di rimorso ovviamente, il rimorso non appartiene al Qun.

La strada era il Qun, ma questa sera nell'alcool poteva trovare risposte adatte a domande impellenti.  
Rimanendo lucida, la sua mente correva troppo in fretta, lavorava senza sosta producendo pensieri pericolosi. Il silenzio poi, era letale. Non era abituato al silenzio e il suo cervello lo riempiva costantemente di suoni conosciuti, di voci note.  
Non poteva non pensare ai suoi ultimi giorni nel Seheron, in quel caso il silenzio sarebbe stato un nemico o un alleato? Non che vi fosse stata occasione in quei giorni di trovare un poco di quiete, ma forse se le voci dei molti morti fossero tornate a tormentarlo, sarebbe stato in grado di fermarsi in tempo, non avrebbe avuto bisogno di consegnarsi ai Ben-Hassrath per essere ricondotto sulla giusta strada, non sarebbe stato in seguito assegnato in Orlais, non avrebbe conosciuto le Furie e i suoi uomini sarebbero forse ancora vivi da qualche parte, o forse semplicemente non sarebbero morti a causa sua.

Questi pensieri suonavano terrificanti nella testa del qunari, tanti rimorsi potevano stare a significare una sola cosa: stava perdendo il senno nuovamente.  
Ricordò il campo di rieducazione, Ricordò i lunghi giorni di isolamento, di digiuno e di stasi. Ecco da dove nasceva la paura del silenzio, Il Toro lo realizzò in un attimo.  
Ricordò il silenzio di quella celletta lugubre e la sensazione di essere perso all'interno della propria testa, in un labirintico groviglio di rimorsi e violenza. Ricordò che in quei giorni disperati, l'unica immagine chiara nel caos dominante era stata quella di lui bambino e della sua Tama che contava su di lui, affinché i più piccoli non subissero le angherie dei grandi. Era stata lei ad innestare nella sua testa quel sentimento, lui era forte e doveva proteggere coloro che non potevano farlo da soli, era colpa sua se lui ora era spezzato. Un circolo di pensieri inarrestabile confondeva cause ed effetti. Non aveva protetto le Furie, aveva deluso la Tama.

I pensieri esplosero infine in un lampo nella testa del Toro. La fronte si era coperta di un sudore gelido e le mani avevano iniziato a tremare incontrollate. Afferrò il boccale e cercò, stringendo la grossa mano attorno alla terracotta, di trattenere gli spasmi peggiori, svuotò poi d'un sorso il contenuto amaro e frizzante che fece fremere la gola e solleticò il naso.I pensieri però sembravano non amare il guinzaglio e si dimenavano con l'intento di riprendere la loro corsa folle.

Nel campo Ben-Hassrath, una volta superato il terribile periodo di isolamento, molti guaritori avevano cercato di curare la sua testa. Si ricordò in particolare di un umano magrolino, finito a servire il Qun chissà come. Parlava con lo stesso accento acerbo di Cassandra e amava blaterare riguardo le sue teorie. Ricordava l'omuncolo cianciare di magnetismo animale, diceva che non servono demoni o magia del sangue per spezzare la mente di qualcuno: “Siamo molto più fragili di quanto siamo portati a credere”, ripeteva. Sosteneva che a volte qualcosa negli essere viventi si blocca e che questo porta il fisico intero a risentirne. È necessario in questi casi sciogliere il blocco attraendo l'energia in eccesso con un magnete, prima che l'intero sistema collassi su se stesso. Quando a bloccarsi è qualcosa nella mente tutto si complica, in quei casi individuare un magnete in grado di rimuovere l'occlusione può essere molto difficile. Per questo il curatore o sedicente tale, aveva provato a fargli pendolare davanti al viso una piccola pietra nera che avrebbe dovuto avere il potere di individuare il modo di sciogliere il groviglio nella sua testa. L'unico risultato degno di nota fu però il naso rotto con cui il medico aveva lasciato la cella del Toro.  
Il qunari aveva sempre pensato a quelle teorie come a idiozie partorite da una mente allucinata, ma ora la sensazione di avere qualcosa di bloccato nella mente era tanto concreto da renderle credibili.

Respirò a pieni polmoni. Vide alcuni compagni entrare in taverna e sedersi al loro solito tavolo. Vedere che alcune cose rimanevano invariate mentre tutto era cambiato, gli procurò una fitta alla testa. Doveva davvero esserci qualcosa incastrato lì dentro. Cercò di riprendere il controllo di sé, sapeva di dover stordire la mente con qualcosa di forte se non voleva trovarsi di nuovo tremante e sudato e soprattutto aveva bisogno di rallentare i pensieri prima di poter affrontare la compagnia. Odiava il modo in cui la gente aveva iniziato a stargli attorno con delicatezza come camminasse sulle uova, persino Sera si era fatta noiosa in quei giorni. Andò di filato al bancone e buttò giù il liquore più forte a disposizione dell'oste. Lo bevve d'un sorso gustando il fuoco farsi strada nella gola. Ne chiese ancora, lo bevve e ordinò subito dopo una birra, sfidando lo sguardo indifferente dell'oste, poi si avvicinò al tavolo dei compagni stringendo in mano il grosso boccale ricolmo e con un mezzo sorriso stampato sul volto.  
Tutti lo guardavano seri. Si sedette con un tonfo su una delle panche e annunciò a gran voce: “Oggi si festeggia!” Ma il brindisi che aveva inteso in onore dei suoi uomini gli morì in gola, non riusciva a pronunciare i loro nomi, non ancora. Gli altri alzarono i boccali poco convinti, ma pian piano l'alcool sciolse loro le lingue e il baccano iniziò a farsi gradevole. Il Toro beveva e rideva, chiacchierava a voce alta per sovrastare i pensieri che sembravano non voler tacere neanche nella confusione. Quando i compagni iniziarono ad andare via, l'alcool gli aveva ormai deformato la mente, e i pensieri non erano ormai niente più che un vorticare confuso. Riconobbe davanti a lui due occhi neri che lo scrutavano divertiti. Non erano limpidi come li ricordava, anche loro adombrati dal troppo bere, ma il sorriso no, quello rimaneva beffardo e incantevole come sempre.  
L'uomo gli si fece vicino, capì che stava cercando di rimetterlo in piedi.  
“Vieni bestione, è ora di andare a dormire.”  
Il mago si fece passare un braccio del qunari attorno al collo e lo sorresse. Era molto più forte di quanto non si fosse aspettato e il suo odore aveva un che di animale che non avrebbe mai indovinato stando all'aspetto curato dell'uomo.  
Quel calore però lo indispettiva. Era troppo per non essere niente e troppo poco per essere effettivamente qualcosa.  
Si piantò sulle gambe rifiutando di fare un passo in più.  
“Se mi accompagni nella mia stanza, non ti permetterò di andare via.”  
L'uomo sbuffò divertito. “Non sai come tenerti dritto sulle gambe, ma vedo che l'alcool non ha annebbiato il tuo senso dell'umorismo. Forza, o ti lascio qui. Questa volta nessuno impedirà a Sera di disegnarti un nug sulla pancia.” Il Toro vide Dorian rimpiangere di aver detto quelle ultime parole. Era stato Krem a difenderlo dall'attacco d'arte di Sera l'ultima volta che si era addormentato sul pavimento della locanda. Un dolore puro e semplice gli afferrò la gola e in silenzio si lasciò guidare in una stanza. Le pareti vorticavano attorno a lui e immagini reali continuavano a confondersi con le sue fantasie.

Dorian lo lasciò cadere sul letto, e quell'ammasso morbido lo accolse gentilmente. La stanza era calda e poco illuminata, il buio alleviava l'emicrania che lo aveva ormai afferrato. Il mago si mosse e il qunari fu di nuovo consapevole della sua presenza. Lo fissava con aria preoccupata, incredibilmente i tratti gentili dell'uomo rimanevano perfettamente delineati stagliandosi in mezzo alla confusione prodotta dalla sua mente. “Mi dispiace...” Dorian aveva appena accennato una frase di cordoglio, ma fortunatamente quelle parole rimasero sospese. I due occhi scuri, vivi e vibranti lo osservavano e davano l'impressione di scavargli dentro. Aveva forse trovato la sua calamita?  
  
  
 

* * *

Questa storia prende le mosse da un giochino proposto da Alasse_Schwarz sul forum La Torre di carta. Non era previsto che il gioco portasse a elaborare delle storie, ma quando si gioca con le parole l'ispirazione è in agguato. Le parole che hanno ispirato questa storia sono:  
Labirintico  
Comandamento  
Toro  
Rottame  
Mesmerico  
Le parole sono state tutte inserite nel testo, tranne l'ultima che è presente solo come ispirazione.  
Mi sono divertita molto scrivendo questa storia, cercando di immaginare e scandagliare la reazione del Toro alla morte delle Furie. Ok forse sono un po' sadica.  
Mi è piaciuto giocare con elementi "anacronistici" se di anacronismo si può parlare, come il mesmerimo.   
La frase che ho attribuito al medico "siamo più fragili..." è in realtà una frase rivolta all'inquisitore dal Toro stesso.  
Spero di non essermi lasciata prendere dalle parole perdendo di vista il personaggio o esagerando col pathos.   
Ogni suggerimento e critica sono come sempre benvenuti.

 


End file.
